In hydrocarbon exploration, wireline formation test strings are routinely utilized to determine compositions of reservoir fluids. One component of considerable interest for early determination is Hydrogen Sulfide (H2S). H2S is an extremely toxic species which, given the right environment, can be extremely corrosive and dangerous to personnel. Consequently, an early understanding of the presence and concentration of H2S in the reservoir fluid represents information of considerable significance.
However, conventional analysis of liquid reservoir fluid faces some challenges. For example, the issue with optical detection of liquid phase H2S is that the frequency range in which H2S has an optical signal is very crowded, as it overlaps significantly with the optical signals of a large number of other components that make up hydrocarbon fluid. This masking of the optical signal makes both the detection and quantification of H2S single phase liquid hydrocarbon systems very difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved approach to the analysis of reservoir fluids.